Jewel In Your Eyes
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Baik Naruto mau pun Sasuke, mengalami penderitaan akibat perintah yang mereka terima sejak kecil. Awalnya Naruto begitu membenci sang raja Uchiha, sebelum dia tahu mereka adalah sama. Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya setelah 17 tahun dirinya hidup dalam kepalsuan yang Minato ciptakan. SasuNaru YAOI. Spesial Naruto Bornday. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalah...


"Aku cukup memiliki satu Putera."

Mendengar itu sang permaisuri membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tidak menyangka lelaki yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya itu akan mengatakan kalimat penolakkan atas putera kedua mereka yang baru saja lahir.

Lelaki bersurai pirang sebahu itu tetap membelakangi permaisurinya, yang terduduk terpaku menatap punggung tegapnya, iris birunya menatap lurus ke depan. Ke sungai kecil buatan yang terletak di luar kediaman sang permaisuri.

Purnama—

Bulan begitu terang seolah ikut bersuka cita atas kelahiran sang pangeran satu jam sebelumnya. Menerangi setiap bagian istana yang berdiri kokoh dibentengi setiap sisinya. Sesekali ia akan melihat dua baris prajurit yang bertugas patroli ke sekeliling istana.

Mereka ada di kerajaan Namikaze. Kerajaan dengan bendera biru lambang spiral di tengahnya. Memiliki keindahan sekelas nirwana, rakyat mereka hidup makmur di bawah naungan sang raja yang begitu memedulikan lingkungannya.

Namikaze Minato, lelaki yang kini menjabat sebagai raja dan menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun itu menghela napas kemudian berbalik, meringis saat melihat istrinya mendekap bayi mereka erat menyesali ketidak lapangan dada sang suami.

"Permaisuri…"

"Lalu apa yang akan Paduka lakukan pada putera hamba?" Kushina, wanita bersurai merah darah itu bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Menahan napas saat dadanya terus saja dihujam ribuan jarum tidak terlihat, bibirnya yang gemetaran mengecupi pipi tembab bayi merah yang tampak terlelap. "Apa Paduka akan membunuh putera hamba?"

"Aku tidak segila itu, Kushina." Minato menggeleng. Meninggalkan cara formal saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Langkah panjangnya menghampiri Kushina yang terus saja menunduk rapuh, dengan tubuh gemetar sesenggukkan. "Mana mungkin aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri?"

"Paduka tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku membutuhkan keturunan wanita."

"Tapi anakku ini laki—laki." Kushina setengah menjerit. Iris violetnya menatap Minato nyalang sesaat setelah dia mendongak. "Narutoku laki—laki."

Kushina bahkan sudah memberi nama untuk putera mereka. Anak yang baginya akan membawa berkah dalam kehidupannya. Putera yang belum sempat dirinya lihat kelereng berwarna apa yang menjadi permata kehidupannya?

Apakah akan merah seperti kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi? Yang mewarisi mata sang Nenek Uzumaki Mito. Atau violet yang serupa dengan iris matanya? Atau mungkin… berwarna biru jernih, seperti dua kelereng milik Minato?

Sekali pun dia tahu, sudah lebih dari seratus kali Minato mengatakan dia membutuhkan seorang anak wanita padanya. Tetapi jika Dewa berkehendak mereka dikaruniai seorang putera, memangnya dirinya bisa apa?

Anak itu merupakan titipan. Apa pun jenisnya, mereka harus menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Kalau memang Paduka begitu menginginkan seorang puteri, maka milikilah selir yang bisa memberikan banyak puteri untuk Paduka." Kushina kian mengeratkan pelukannya, saat kepala bayi mungilnya bergerak tidak nyaman, merasa terganggu dengan percakapan mereka. "Tapi Naruto, puteraku, milikku, mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkan Paduka untuk menyakiti darah dagingku."

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Naruto kita, Kushina…" raja yang memimpin seluruh Negara Angin itu menahan napas, ia mengelus rambut panjang Kushina penuh sayang. "Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa memiliki selir. Kau tahu seberapa aku mencintaimu, kan?"

"Aku… hanya akan meminta satu hal padamu, dan aku harap kau setuju."

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author**

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Beta**

**Sasukey OnyxBlue—Sky**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning**

**OOC, gaje, misstypo, alur ancur, cerita garing, YAOI, Boyslove, mengandung unsur sex sesama cowok.**

**Karena di sini idenya agak melenceng, Nay berharap Naruto gak terlalu cewek. Sudah diusahakan semaksimal mungkin dengan editan beberapa kali sejak pertama ditulis beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi karena tuntutan cerita, semoga sikap girly tuntutan peran atau alur gak bikin readers sakit mata. **

**Spesial fic for Naruto Uzumaki & Nay Bornday 10 October, Sasukey OnyxBlue—Sky in 7 October. Semoga kita semua panjang umur! #tepuktangan**

**Don't like, don't read**

**JEWEL IN YOUR EYES**

"Dia benar—benar cantik."

Semua orang mengakuinya, saat seorang berkimono biru terang itu berjalan melewati pasar. Mengabaikan titah raja yang tidak mengizinkannya keluar satu langkah pun dari gerbang istana. Sosok yang memiliki surai secerah mentari itu terus saja melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya santai.

Di belakangnya, dua orang gadis dan empat orang lelaki yang menjadi abdinya hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka cukup kagum pada sang '_Hime'_ yang berani melanggar perintah raja. Memamerkan keelokkan rupa miliknya yang dipoles make—up tipis itu dinikmati para kaum rendahan.

Seharusnya, seorang puteri tidak boleh menunjukkan paras mereka di luar istana. Keindahan rupa mereka tidak bisa dilihat oleh para rakyat biasa.

Namun sang puteri, memang selalu melewati batasannya. Tanpa takut dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam bahaya, dia tetap saja senang berkeliaran di luar melihat pasar. Membeli beberapa perhiasan murahan yang dijajakkan, namun akan terlihat mengagumkan begitu dirinya yang mengenakan.

Mungkin karena itu ada pepatah sebagus apa pun suatu barang, akan ditentukan oleh siapa yang menggunakan.

"_Hime_, ini sudah sore, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana saja?" lelaki bersurai _raven_ di belakangnya bertanya skeptis. Walau dia bisa menjaga sang puteri dengan baik, tetap saja kebiasaan puteri dari kerajaan Namikaze itu bisa membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus terburu—buru, Sai?" suara lembut sedikit berat itu bertanya, senyuman tipis ia ukirkan saat menoleh ke belakang, membuat orang—orang yang melihatnya kembali terpana. "Aku cukup senang bisa berada di tempat ini."

"Tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman dibanding rumah." Sai bergumam. Ia menatap sang puteri memohon. "Ayo, kita kembali ke istana."

Sang puteri menoleh ke sisi kanannya, tempat di mana sosok gadis berambut merah muda tampak setia mengikutinya. Sorot matanya berubah sendu begitu gadis itu mengukirkan senyuman tipis. Iris birunya ia turunkan, menatap jari manis Haruno Sakura yang tersemat sebuah cincin.

Pelayan setianya itu sudah bertunangan semenjak beberapa bulan lalu.

Membuat dirinya kehilangan kesempatan.

Bukan. Bukan berarti sang puteri yang dianggap wanita paling cantik di seluruh Negeri itu memiliki kelainan. Penolakkannya atas lamaran setiap pangeran yang berbondong—bondong datang ke Istana Namikaze pun bukan atas keinginannya, tetapi memang keputusan mutlak dari sang ayah.

Dia tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun. Dia hanya menjadi boneka, yang terpajang di etalase tanpa ada seorang pun yang boleh menggapainya. Membuat semua kerajaan ingin menjalin kerja sama yang baik dengan Namikaze demi memperoleh puteri mereka yang sampai usia menginjak tujuh belas tahun, tidak juga menemukan pelabuhan hatinya.

Dia adalah Puteri paling cantik seantero Negeri.

Dan dia, jatuh cinta pada pelayannya yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura, bukan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang Puteri.

Tetapi—

Karena jati dirinya yang merupakan seorang lelaki sejati.

Yah, Namikaze Naruto… adalah seorang lelaki normal yang dipaksa menjadi sosok puteri atas perintah ayahnya.

Karena Namikaze Minato hanya akan menerima satu Pangeran, yaitu Namikaze Kyuubi yang saat ini menjadi seorang putera mahkota.

Minato tidak bisa menerima pangeran yang lain.

Dan jika Naruto tahu terima kasih dan mau membantu memakmurkan kerajaan mereka—

Dia, harus menerima konsekuensi hidup seperti ini.

Bersikap layaknya wanita bangsawan yang bisa memikat banyak lelaki dengan satu lirikkan permata biru yang dia milikki.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

_"Kaa—sama… kenapa Naru harus memakai pakaian seperti ini? Padahal Naru juga laki—laki bukan? Naru ingin memakai pakaian seperti Kyuu—Nii, Naru juga ingin belajar pedang agar bisa menjaga diri."_

Naruto tersenyum, saat ini ia tengah merebahkan diri di atas futonnya, hendak mengistirahatkan raga setelah seharian kabur dari istana, dan begitu pulang langsung menerima omelan dari ayahnya. Kembali mengingat saat untuk pertama kalinya dia menyadari dirinya seorang lelaki tulen. Saat itu usianya baru menginjak delapan tahun. Ia bertanya alasan ibunya yang terus saja memakaikan banyak pakaian sutera untuk wanita ke tubuhnya. Alasan kenapa dia harus memanjangkan rambut pirangnya?

_"Karena Naruto… adalah Hime di kerajaan kita." Kushina berkata dengan nada bergetar. "Hime tidak boleh memakai pakaian laki—laki."_

_"Tapi Hime itu wanita, dan Naru bukan wanita."_

_"Ada alasan kenapa kau harus berpenampilan seperti wanita. Karena keberadaanmu dengan sosok wanitamu, bisa membuat seluruh Negeri stabil. Para raja akan berusaha menjalin kerja sama dengan kerajaan kita."_

_"Tapi Kyuu—Nii tidak seperti Naru."_

_"Karena kita membutuhkan putera mahkota, dan sebagai anak tertua… Kyuu—Nii akan menjadi raja begitu Tou—sama turun dari tahtanya."_

_"Tapi Naru tidak suka seperti ini. Naru tidak suka dipakaikan bedak oleh para pelayan."_

_Naruto kecil menangis. Rambutnya yang sudah panjang sepinggul itu tetap Kushina sisir hati—hati. Puteranya kini duduk di pangkuannya, baru selesai Kushina mandikan seperti biasa._

_Yah, untuk menutupi kenyataan tentang gender Naruto yang sesungguhnya, Kushina merawat Naruto sendiri. Dibantu oleh para dayang senior yang selama ini menjaga rahasia besar itu dari khalayak umum. Jumlah dayangnya pun tidak sampai lima orang._

_Setidaknya, itu bisa sedikit membantu meringankan kesusahan Uzumaki Kushina._

_"Naruto tidak boleh bicara seperti itu." Kushina menahan napas. Isak tangis lolos dari bibirnya begitu sadar dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berdaya. Sebagai seorang istri ia memang tidak bisa melawan kehendak suaminya. Tapi melihat Naruto yang menangis seperti ini, luka di hatinya terasa kian perih menjadi—jadi._

_"Kaa—sama juga tidak suka melihatmu begini, sangat tidak suka." Kushina menangis sesenggukkan. Membuat Naruto kecil dengan cepat menutup mulutnya rapat—rapat, turun dari pangkuan ibunya, yang terus saja membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan berusaha meredam tangisan._

_Wajah cantiknya kini sudah banjir airmata._

_"Kaa—sama tidak berdaya melakukan apa pun untukmu… Sayang."_

_"Kaa—sama…" Naruto mengerjap. Ia mengulurkan dua tangan mungilnya, menghapus jejak airmata Kushina yang terus saja mengalir deras. "Jangan menangis lagi."_

_Dipaksa menjadi wanita, memang menyakiti hatinya, membuatnya merasa diperlakukan berbeda dengan sang kakak. Tetapi melihat Kushina menangis, lebih menyakiti perasaannya. Naruto tidak pernah suka melihat ibunya menangis._

_Tidak akan pernah suka._

_"Naru tidak apa—apa jadi wanita." Naruto tersenyum, memeluk Kushina sambil menangis terisak. "Tapi Kaa—sama jangan menangis lagi. Naru mohon Kaa—sama jangan menangis lagi."_

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu menghela napas berat, memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha melupakan bayang—bayang masa lalunya yang pernah sekali membuat ibunya menangis.

Dan dia, tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Melihat Kushina menangisinya benar—benar sanggup merobek setiap bagian di hatinya.

Dan sejak itu pula, Naruto tidak keberatan memposisikan diri sebagai wanita, menjadi tipe _Hime_ yang ayahnya minta.

Dia menjadi puteri yang cantik juga memiliki hati selembut sutera. Semua lelaki normal menginginkannya, tidak terkecuali… bahkan mungkin—

Kakaknya sendiri.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Dia memang sangat cantik." Pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan model rambut _emo_ itu menggumam. Ia menatap lukisan seorang puteri bermata langit yang baru saja diberikan salah satu pelayan. Lukisan pemberian dari Danzo, perdana menteri kerajaan Namikaze yang berkhianat dan hendak menjatuhkan kerajaan itu demi menjadi sang penguasa.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sepasang safir yang menatap redup. Menarik perhatiannya, membuat dirinya menerka kira—kira apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang _Hime_ sampai memiliki sorot mata segelap itu? Seolah tidak ada sedikit pun kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda bermata kelam itu terus menatap lukisan yang dipegangi pelayannya dengan sorot tertarik. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman miring. Kini ia duduk di atas kasurnya, dengan satu gelas arak yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke sudah sering mendengar akan keindahan paras puteri Namikaze, selama ini dirinya penasaran akan rupa dari sosok gadis pirang itu. Yang dikatakan bisa menghilangkan kegalauan hati seseorang hanya dengan melihat rupa cantiknya saja.

Hanya saja—

Bagi dirinya yang sudah tiga tahun menjabat sebagai raja tapi tidak juga memiliki permaisuri itu dulu tidak terlalu menganggap penting. Dia akan tersenyum mencemooh setiap kali mendengar kabar kalau ada lagi pangeran atau raja yang tergila—gila pada sang puteri tapi lamarannya tetap ditolak secara halus. Alasan yang diberikan Minato biasanya ; dia hanya ingin puterinya menikah dengan seseorang yang dia cintai.

Tapi mana mungkin Puteri Namikaze itu jatuh cinta? Kalau diberikan kesempatan bicara dengan para pangeran saja tidak pernah?

Dan selama ini Sasuke Uchiha diam, selain karena memang tidak pernah melihat paras Naruto secara langsung, juga karena merasa tidak ada satu pun wanita di muka bumi ini yang layak untuk dia perjuangkan. Dia tidak akan merendahkan harga dirinya hanya demi satu orang wanita untuk dijadikan istri. Istri, heh?

Mungkin, mainan lebih tepat untuknya.

"Kau mau mencoba mendekatinya, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang berdiri menghadap jendela kamar sang adik. Tersenyum tipis melihat air terjun yang menjadi pemandangannya. Berbeda dengan kerajaan Namikaze yang begitu menjunjung tinggi adat—istiadat budaya Jepang. Negeri Api yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha lebih menyukai budaya luar.

Istana mereka dibangun layaknya kastil dan di kelilingi hutan lindung. Hewan buas dibiarkan berkeliaran, untuk mengantisipasi agar tidak ada orang luar yang memasukki wilayah mereka tanpa izin.

"Mendekati?" Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. Dia terkekeh dengan _onyx_—nya yang masih lurus menatap lukisan di depannya, sang pelayan bergeming patuh. "Aku akan mengambilnya Itachi."

Perdana menteri kerajaan Uchiha itu mendengus.

Seharusnya, sebagai seorang kakak begitu ayahnya turun tahta dirinya lah yang menjadi raja. Tetapi karena rasa sayang berlebihannya pada bungsu Uchiha, juga tahu seberapa terobsesinya selama ini Sasuke menjadi raja, Itachi memutuskan mengalah dan memilih menjadi perdana menteri saja.

Dengan itu, ia bisa memiliki posisi tinggi namun tetap dekat dengan adiknya. Dia bisa menjaga si bungsu Uchiha dari orang—orang yang tidak senang akan keberadaannya.

"Aku ingin melihat rupa Puteri itu secara langsung." Sasuke beringsut dari kasur _king_ _size_—nya, ia menghampiri sang kakak kemudian berdiri di sisinya. Ikut menatap air terjun yang berkilauan malam itu karena memantulkan cahaya bulan. "Siapkan semuanya besok. Kita lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan Namikaze ketika melihat Uchiha, juga datang untuk mengambil puteri mereka."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Apa yang akan Paduka lakukan?" Kushina bertanya cemas. Berita akan kedatangannya para Uchiha ke Negeri mereka sudah sampai di telinga Minato satu jam sebelumnya. Membuat sang raja uring—uringan di ruangannya. Tidak pernah menyangka keluarga Uchiha, yang biasanya tidak 'latah' dengan yang orang—orang perbuat kini hendak meminta Naruto secara terang—terangan.

Kushina yang duduk di belakang meja setinggi 30 centi itu menatap suaminya yang terus berjalan mondar—mandir. Sudah jelas Minato juga merasa serba salah.

Jika menolak Uchiha, itu sama artinya memercikkan api peperangan. Ego selangit yang mereka junjung tinggi akan membuat mereka merasa terhina jika dia menolak lamarannya. Tetapi jika menerima—

Minato menahan napas. Iris birunya memerah frustasi.

Dunia akan tahu kalau sebenarnya—

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang lelaki.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Jawaban apa yang nantinya harus dia berikan?

Melawan Uchiha sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Penguasan Negeri Api dan sudah menjajah beberapa Negeri orang lain itu pasti akan langsung mengumandangkan sangkakala pertanda perang akan dimulai. Uchiha tidak bisa dibantah jika sudah ada maunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kushina…" Minato mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Mendesah berat karena sudah tidak ada jalan. "Panggilkan Naruto dan Kyuubi, kita harus berdiskusi."

Mendengar perintah itu. Kushina kembali bungkam, ia yang sejak tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya takut—takut. Menatap suaminya seolah ada sesuatu hal yang dia sembunyikan. Melihat ekspresi itu, Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

Kenapa?

"Naruto… lagi—lagi melarikan diri dan saat ini ada di luar istana."

"APA?!"

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Ahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa kesenangan. Saat ini dirinya sedang ada di pelabuhan. Menggunakan kereta kuda yang disewanya dari penduduk. Ia tengah bermain dengan banyak anak kecil yang berasal dari kaum rendah, menggunakan pakaian kumal serta wajah yang amat kotor. Naruto tidak terlihat jijik pada mereka.

Ia juga tampak tidak keberatan saat kimono berwarna emas yang terbuat dari sutera asli dan kini digunakannya, menjadi kotor karena sesekali digenggam oleh sepuluh anak yang tengah bermain dengannya.

Sakura, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, dan yang lainnya hanya menatap sang puteri dari kejauhan. Membiarkan saja bungsu Namikaze tertawa dengan rambut panjangnya yang hanya diikat diujung dengan pita kuning yang senada dengan kimononya.

"Kau sangat cantik, _Nee—san_." Konohamaru, bocah yang usianya sekitar sepuluh tahun itu memuji takjub. "_Nee_—_san_ juga baik hati juga periang. _Nee_—_san_ pasti berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, kan? Kenapa _Nee—san_ mau bermain dengan kami?"

"Ya, Konan tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik _Nee—san_." Gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto itu memuji takjub. Mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Sembilan bocah lain yang kini duduk mengelilinginya. Naruto sendiri duduk di atas batu.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menggoda. "Kalian pasti belum pernah melihat Tuan Puteri."

"Ya—ya!" Yahiko mengangkat tangannya tinggi—tinggi. "Aku dengar, Tuan Puteri itu memiliki kecantikan yang tiada tara. " bocah itu merentangkan tangannya lebar—lebar mendeskripsikan. "Katanya, dia juga baik hati dan tidak sombong. Kira—kira, siapa yang lebih cantik, _Nee—san_, atau Puteri Naruto?"

"Mph…" Naruto mengetuk—ngetuk dagunya sok berpikir. Membuat Sembilan anak di depannya menatapnya penuh harap, sedangkan Konan yang berada di pangkuannya, mendongak menatapnya berbinar. "Siapa, ya?"

"Menurutku _Nee—san_ saja yang lebih cantik." Nagato menggumam. "Karena kami tidak pernah melihat Tuan Puteri, jadi kami tidak bisa menilai bukan?"

"Kau benar, aku yang lebih cantik." Naruto tertawa renyah, Konan memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang Namikaze. Terhanyut merasakan kelembutan saat pipinya bergesekkan dengan sutera Naruto. "Ahh… sudah sore, sebaiknya _Nee—san_ pulang."

Kata Naruto begitu Sai sudah mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera kembali ke istana. Lee sudah menyiapkan kereta mereka. Sakura dan Ino melambaikan tangannya begitu hari menjelang senja. Anak—anak itu mendesah kecewa, tidak mau terlalu cepat berpisah dengan kakak cantik yang baik hati. Tapi saat Naruto berjanji akan kembali untuk bermain bersama mereka, ke sepuluh anak itu langsung bersorak gembira.

Dengan langkah gemulai khas Tuan Puteri, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju keretanya. Sesekali ia menoleh menatap sepuluh anak yang melambai padanya. Dia tersenyum sedih. Melihat anak—anak itu bermain dengan riang tadi. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa sejak kecil dirinya tidak memiliki kenangan yang membahagiakan.

Dia juga harus seumur hidup bertahan dengan pakaian wanita yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak tidak leluasa.

Yah, dirinya terbatasi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat sebuah kapal besar yang berlabuh tidak jauh darinya. Menurunkan banyak prajurit berpakaian asing yang kini membentuk banyak barisan. Sai segera menghampirinya, begitu menyadari sang Tuan puteri yang jaraknya masih lima belas meter dari kereta itu terus saja terpaku menatap kapal.

Ada apa ini?

Apa mereka berasal dari kerajaan lain untuk melamarnya?

Tetapi kenapa jumlah mereka begitu banyak seolah hendak berperang saja?

Naruto bergidik ngeri begitu melihat mulai berdatangan kapal lain yang berlabuh tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Uchiha…" desis Sai parau. Saat melihat lambang kipas di bendera mereka. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita kembali, _Hime_, para penduduk juga tampaknya mulai banyak yang bersembunyi tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita terus berada di tempat ini."

"Mereka siapa?" Naruto bertanya lirih. Ia mengikuti Sai berjalan menuju keretanya, sesekali ia masih menoleh ke arah kapal yang paling besar. Kapal itu terlihat sudah kosong, mungkin semua yang mengisinya sudah turun.

"Mereka Uchiha, entah apa tujuan mereka datang ke Negeri Angin setelah sekitar dua puluh tahun?" Sai menggumam. "Silahkan naik, Tuan Puteri."

Naruto sudah menginjakkan kakinya di atas tangga kereta, ia hampir saja naik kalau tidak mendengar seruan seseorang yang menghentikannya. Dirinya menoleh, dan seorang pemuda beriris malam tampak terpaku melihatnya.

Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di belakangnya?

"Ikat rambutmu…" pemuda _raven_ itu menyerahkan pita kuning pada Naruto. Sejak tadi dia terus memperhatikan gelagat sang puteri, termasuk saat puteri itu menjanjikan akan kembali ke tempat itu untuk mengajak anak—anak bermain. Yah, dia memang lebih dulu sampai ke tempat ini.

Tidak merasa mereka perlu bicara, Naruto yang baru menyadari rambutnya kini tergerai itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. Pita yang diulurkan sang pemuda diterima oleh Sakura, setelah Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk hormat, ia segera menyusul Naruto dan Ino yang sudah menaiki kereta lebih dulu.

_Onyx_ itu masih terpaku menatap sang puteri yang duduk di sisi jendela, menatap lurus tanpa memedulikan keberadaannya.

Kereta kuda mulai berjalan, kuda putih yang dinaiki Sai mulai mengikutinya perlahan. Tidak jauh dari Sai, Kiba dengan kuda hitamnya juga mulai memacu kudanya.

Sang pemuda terus saja menatap kereta sampai menghilang di balik hutan. Sebelum akhirnya dia terkekeh mengerikan lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.

Yah…

Tidak disangkanya mereka akan dipertemukan di tempat ini.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan wajah dari seseorang yang semalaman mengusik tidurnya hanya karena ia melihat lukisannya saja.

Dia harus menjadi miliknya.

Yah… bagaimana pun caranya, Puteri Namikaze itu harus menjadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Kenapa kau terus berbuat ulah, _Hime _Namikaze?!" Minato menegurnya dengan suara menggelegar. Membuat Naruto yang baru saja sampai ke kamarnya langsung bersimpuh begitu ayahnya masuk tanpa pemberitahuan.

Sudah bisa dipastikan Minato sedang sangat marah.

"Kau tidak tahu situasi genting yang kini terjadi di istana kita? Sebagai seorang wanita, suatu hal yang tidak lazim kau terus—terusan bertindak sesuka hati keluar—masuk istana ini. Apalagi mereka sudah datang, akan menjadi bencana kalau sampai mereka melihatmu dan benar—benar tertarik padamu!"

_"Tou—sama!"_

"Jangan hentikan aku, Putera Mahkota!" bentak Minato pada Kyuubi yang berdiri di sisinya. Pemuda tampan bersurai orange dengan hakama merah itu menunduk menatap adiknya yang duduk membungkuk, bersikap hormat dan menerima saja dengan segala cercaan yang dikatakan Minato.

Kyuubi meringis, hatinya menjerit saat Naruto tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar bukan karena takut. Tapi karena Minato terus saja memanggilnya wanita.

Dia bukan wanita.

Kenapa tidak sekali pun ayahnya melihat dia sebagai seorang lelaki?

Dia bahkan menerima nasib dengan mengikuti segala perintah yang ayahnya ucapkan, dia diam saja saat dengan hati penuh luka, membiarkan wanita yang amat diinginkannya ditunangkan dengan pemuda lain. dia diam saja, selama ini dirinya selalu diam.

Tapi kenapa ruang geraknya juga selalu dibatasi?

Dosa apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga Minato memperlakukannya begitu keji?

"Kau tahu Uchiha datang? Mereka ingin meminangmu, aku bingung setengah mati. Jika aku tidak memberikanmu kita akan perang, dan jika aku memberikanmu… pada akhirnya kita akan tetap berperang. Akan ada ribuan orang di Negeri ini yang mati. Anak—anak akan berpisah dari orangtua mereka dan Negeri makmur ini akan terbakar dihanguskan api. Kau masih berpikir untuk berkeliaran seperti rakyat jelata, Namikaze? Di mana kedisiplinanmu sebagai wanita kerajaan? SEBAGAI SEORANG PUTERI YANG SELALU KAMI BANGGAKAN?!"

_"Tou—sama—"_

"KUBILANG JANGAN HENTIKAN AKU PUTERA MAHKOTA!" Minato kembali berteriak murka. Saat Kyuubi sejak tadi berusaha menahannya untuk bicara. Mengungkapkan semua kegelisahan yang hatinya tengah rasakan. Kemarahan yang diakibatkan sikap seenaknya anak gadisnya yang sebenarnya merupakan seorang pria.

Minato terpaku.

Dia menyadari kesalahannya.

Tangisan lirih Naruto mencabik relung kalbunya. Astaga! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"_Gomenne, Tou—sama…"_ Naruto berbisik lirih. Memohon agar Minato menghentikan segala cacimakinya yang membuatnya semakin rendah. Dia sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi. Dia sudah tidak punya harga bahkan di depan ayahnya sendiri. "_Gomenne_, Hamba benar—benar tidak tahu akan ada lagi yang datang untuk meminang hamba."

Minato menatap putera bungsunya teduh. Apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan? Putera bungsunya sudah mengorbankan diri demi memenuhi keinginannya. Siap menjadi _single_ seumur hidup demi menjaga identitasnya sebagai wanita.

Dia sudah melukai perasaan Naruto sejauh ini?

Kenapa juga dia harus mempermasalahkan kebiasaan Naruto yang mencari kebebasan di luar istana terlepas dari kepenatannya yang seumur hidup akan terus menjadi bayangannya?

Kenapa dia harus sekejam ini pada darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Naruto…" Minato memanggil lirih. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus rambut panjang pirang puteranya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang lebih teduh. "Maafkan _Tou_—_san_."

"_Tou—san_ benar—benar berdosa padamu, Nak."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah semurung itu?" Kyuubi terkekeh geli. Ia memutuskan makan malam di kamar adiknya sementara orangtuanya kini menjamu para Uchiha. Dia mengetukkan sumpit di tangan kanannya ke pelipis Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ mengerang kesal dan menyingkirkannya.

"Hentikan, _Nii_—_sama_." Naruto makan dengan tenang. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda agar dia makan leluasa. Dia menggunakan kimono kuning cerah dengan hiasan bunga sakura. "Makanlah tanpa bicara."

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataan _Tou_—_sama_?" Kyuubi mendesah, dia mengambil udang di dalam mangkuk kemudian melahapnya. Iris crimsonnya menatap adiknya amat teduh. "Aku harap kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun." Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di meja kecil, mengangkat kepalanya, dan iris biru itu menatap sang kakak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Hanya saja… soal Uchiha itu, apa benar tidak apa—apa?"

"Uchiha memiliki kekuasaan yang melebihi kita. Mereka bersikap keji dan tanpa segan membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka." Kyuubi menghela napas berat. Mendadak selera makannya juga lenyap. Ia turut meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap ke langit—langit kamar, menerawang.

"_Tou_—_sama_ akan menolak, dan kita akan perang."

"Kalau saja sejak awal mereka tahu aku laki—laki, mungkin mereka tidak akan datang ke tempat ini." Naruto bergumam, tiba—tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide dan menatap Kyuubi penuh harap. "Kalau aku menemui Raja Uchiha secara diam—diam dan mengatakan identitasku yang sebenarnya, apa mungkin mereka akan membatalkan niat untuk meminangku?"

"Jangan gila, Naruto!" Kyuubi membantah cepat. Sedikit emosi menanggapi ide bodoh nan polos adik semata wayangnya. "Yang ada mereka langsung membunuhmu karena merasa ditipu."

"Dan mereka tetap akan menghancurkan kerajaan kita." Kyuubi cepat—cepat menambahkan. Saat tahu adiknya itu pasti berkata, _'Aku tidak apa—apa mati tapi setidaknya kalian akan selamat.'_

Adiknya bahkan tidak memiliki sisi egois. Dia selalu lebih mementingkan semua orang di sekitarnya sekali pun dirinya sendiri yang menderita. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu menderita.

Kyuubi memandang adiknya sedih.

Dan sebagai seorang kakak, tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa dilakukannya, heh?

"Aku berjanji akan mencari solusinya." Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus surai pirang adiknya yang selembut sutera. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Bukan Naruto namanya jika dia tidak melanggar batasannya. Mengabaikan perintah sang kakak dengan harapan rencananya bisa membuat istananya aman dan keluarganya terselamatkan.

Malam itu, Naruto mengirimkan surat lewat pelayan. Tertuju untuk sang raja Uchiha yang sampai saat ini tidak dia ketahui nama lengkapnya. Mengirimkan surat itu ke istana utara yang dibangun memang untuk menyambut para tamu.

Tepat jam dua belas malam.

Mereka akan bertemu di taman kecil belakang istana di dekat danau. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediamannya, tapi sudah pasti keluarganya tidak akan curiga jika malam—malam dia keluar untuk memohon belas kasih pada siapa pun agar tidak menyerang kerajaannya.

Dan malamnya, Naruto hanya ditemani Sakura dan Ino yang masing—masing memegang lentera itu berdiri di sisi danau, menanti kedatangan sang raja lebih awal.

Langkah kaki menghampiri mereka. Danau gelap itu hanya dibekali cahaya purnama juga lentera dua pelayannya. Naruto amat gugup, ia menghembuskan napas berat kemudian berbalik begitu tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Ino dan Sakura sedikit terbelalak melihat sosok itu ternyata sama dengan sosok yang mereka temui tadi di pelabuhan. Kali ini terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan gagah dengan hakama putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Jadi dia raja Uchiha?

Dengan ketampanan yang amat luar biasa, pemuda itu sangat cocok disandingkan dengan Naruto kalau saja—

Tidak memiliki seringaian mengerikan yang saat ini mereka lihat.

Naruto hanya menatap sosok yang lebih jangkung darinya itu datar. Sama sekali tidak merasakan gelenyar aneh seperti yang dua orang pelayannya rasakan.

Tentu saja.

Karena dia juga seorang laki—laki.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dari lukisanmu, _Hime_…" Uchiha bungsu berkata _sing a song_. Memberikan pujian yang sama sekali tidak Naruto harapkan. Dia semakin memperpendek jarak mereka, sorot mata tegas sarat akan penolakan membuatnya kian penasaran. "Kita tidak lama lagi akan menikah, kenapa kau begitu terburu—buru menemuiku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu, Paduka." Naruto membungkuk hormat. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, meminta agar Ino dan Sakura membiarkan mereka berdua bicara. Ini akan menyangkut identitasnya, dan dia tidak berharap ada orang lain yang tahu lagi tentang _gender_—nya yang sesungguhnya.

Meski sempat ragu, dua orang itu membungkuk patuh dan memutuskan melangkah menjauh.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah?"

"Kau ingin perang?" Sasuke bertanya menghina, ia mengapit dagu Naruto menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mengangkatnya, dan mereka langsung saling bertatap mata. "Ini bukan pilihan, ini perintah."

"Paduka akan menyesal jika memilih saya." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tidak menyadari senyumannya bahkan sanggup membuat tubuh sang Uchiha panas—dingin ingin segera melemparnya ke kasur kemudian mencumbuinya sampai pagi. "Saya tidak akan bisa memberikan Paduka keturunan."

Sasuke terpaku. Jadi ini alasan kenapa sampai saat ini Naruto tidak menikah? Menolak semua lamaran para raja dan pangeran karena dirinya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan?

Naruto mandul?

Sasuke tampak masih salah paham.

"Ah, itu tidak masalah." Sasuke memang bukan orang yang sabaran. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal dengan apa itu 'sabar'? yang dia inginkan akan selalu dirinya dapatkan. "Aku bisa memiliki keturunan dari selirku yang lain. tentu saja kau akan tetap menjadi ratuku."

Bibir itu kian mendekat, hendak mencicipi bibir ranum seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Hendak mencuri ciuman pertama sang 'Puteri' yang langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan karena aku mandul." Naruto berbisik lirih. Sasuke berusaha tidak berteriak murka atas penolakkan sang Namikaze. Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya diabaikan, tidak sekali pun seumur hidup sebagai raja ia pernah direndahkan. Apalagi ciumannya ditolak seorang wanita. Namun ia lebih memilih menahan diri. Dia ingin memberikan kesan yang lebih baik di depan sang 'Puteri'. "Tapi karena sebenarnya aku itu seorang lelaki."

Sasuke yang hendak mencuri ciuman di pipi itu terpaku. Matanya masih menatap pipi bergaris kucing di depannya datar. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa kesetanan. Benar—benar tawa yang amat mengerikan.

Naruto mengeryit tidak mengerti, ia hanya memekik pelan saat tubuhnya dibanting ke pohon sakura besar di belakangnya, kemudian sosok _raven_ itu menghimpitnya dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir.

Raja Uchiha itu tidak mengenal sopan santun sama sekali. Lidahnya bergerilya masuk, bermain di dalam mulut harum sang Namikaze, sesekali dua gigi rapinya menggigiti bibir bawah dan atas Naruto bergantian, kemudian menghisapnya kuat—kuat.

Naruto berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke. Tapi semakin dia berontak, semakin sang Uchiha menghimpitnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Entah air liur siapa yang kini menetes dari sudut bibirnya? Lidah panjang nan lihai Sasuke terus saja menari penuh perasaan, menikmati setiap kecapan ciuman searahnya.

Dia terbuai. Tidak sekali pun seumur hidupnya Sasuke merasa terlena hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Seolah ciuman mereka menjadi sebuah kebutuhan dan ekstasi untuknya. Membuatnya begitu _excited_ dan pasti akan depresi kalau tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi dan lagi.

Napas mereka kian memburu. Naruto tampak putus asa memberontak. Lidah di dalam mulutnya itu tampak bergerak santai, gigi dan bibir yang melumatnya juga terlihat menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan yang mereka dapatkan. Tapi tentu saja cengkeraman di bahunya berbanding terbalik dengan semuanya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa bergerak dengan punggung menekan batang pohon lebih merapat.

"Bibir lembut ini milik seorang lelaki?" Sasuke bertanya merdu, ia mengelus bibir bengkak Naruto setelah hampir dua menit ia menciumnya beringas tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, napas Naruto sudah terengah—engah.

"Kulit selembut ini milik seorang lelaki?" telunjuk panjang itu terulur, mengelus pipi tembam Naruto perlahan, merasakan kelembutan yang menimbulkan gejolak mual di dalam perutnya, tangan pucat itu begitu panas berbanding terbalik dengan kulit sang Namikaze yang sedingin es. safir di depannya masih menatap Sasuke datar.

"Tubuh seindah ini milik seorang lelaki?" Sang bungsu Uchiha seolah tidak puas bermain kata, dia menghimpit Naruto kian erat, memeluk pinggang di depannya posesif. Sama sekali tidak mengambil pusing bahwa dada mereka yang bertubrukkan sama sekali tidak merasakan kenyal—kenyal yang biasanya ada pada wanita.

Sang raja Uchiha sudah dibutakan oleh napsunya.

"Katakan padaku, _Hime_… kau berpikir aku sebodoh itu? Alasanmu menolakku benar—benar konyol." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, sesaat setelah merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya yang mulai menegang. Dia tidak bisa memperkosa sang Tuan puteri sekarang bukan?

"Itu bukan alasan Paduka. Aku—"

"Cukup!" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Dia tidak mau mendengar apa pun lagi. Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan penghinaan yang lebih dari ini. Dia sudah tenggelam di dalam pesona sang bungsu Namikaze, dan apa pun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkannya. "Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku."

"Apa pun yang kau katakan, tidak lama lagi kau akan ikut aku ke istanaku." Perintah itu bersifat mutlak. Sang Uchiha langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggungnya sedih. Sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hasil yang dia inginkan dengan pertemuannya dengan sang raja dari Uchiha.

Dia justru mendapatkan pelecehan dan lebih memalukannya, karena selama ini tubuhnya tidak dilatih seperti sang kakak, pengetahuannya hanya sebatas tata istana dan semua kegiatan perempuan, dia tidak bisa melawan.

Tenaganya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Apalagi yang bisa dirinya lakukan?

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Hal apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan?

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Shimura Sai…" panggil Naruto lirih. Senja itu, ia sengaja tidak mengikuti acara penyambutan yang di selenggarakan oleh istana. Menyambut kedatangan raja tertinggi dari Negeri api yang datang dengan pemberitahuan satu jam sebelumnya. Yah, bisa dikatakan penyambutannya memang terlambat. Mengingat sang Uchiha sudah datang satu hari sebelumnya.

Naruto duduk di tepi sungai kecil, membiarkan dua betisnya di dalam air, sambil menatap bayangannya yang jernih. Sai berdiri tegap di belakangnya, saat ini… hanya ada mereka berdua.

Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Ya… _Hime_?"

"Apa menurutmu aku cantik?" Naruto bertanya konyol. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu mendapatkan jawaban tentunya. Hanya saja entah kenapa dia mulai mengutuk keindahan parasnya sendiri. Mungkin, kalau sejak kecil dia tidak dimandikan dengan air susu domba atau pun minyak zaitun, serta tidak mendapatkan perawatan khas para puteri bangsawan, dia juga akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan bukan?

Terlalu tampan mungkin? Hingga terkesan cantik ketika make—up tipis dipoleskan ke bentuk wajahnya yang sudah sempurna sejak lahir.

"Aku tidak suka wajah ini…" Naruto menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Suaranya bergetar parau. Kalau saja dia bukan laki—laki, mungkin sejak tadi dirinya sudah menangis pilu. Menangisi kemalangan tanpa akhir yang terus dirinya jalani. "Aku ingin merusak wajahku sendiri."

"Merusak apa yang diberikan _Kami—Sama_ hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri yang rugi, _Hime_." Sai berkata perhatian. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali pun Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya. "_Kami—Sama_ akan murka karena kau tidak bersyukur atas keindahan yang diberikannya kepadamu."

"Tapi wajah ini menyulut perang." Naruto menampik, ia memejamkan matanya rapat, menikmati semilir lembut angin yang menerpanya, menghantarkan harum rerumputan dan berbagai macam bunga yang ada di sekitarnya, tangan kanannya terangkat, telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih bengkak. "Bagaimana bisa _Tou—sama_ menyuruhku melarikan diri dari istana saat ini? Sedangkan Uchiha itu mungkin saja akan mengeksekusi semua penghuni yang ada di istana."

"Apa kita tidak ada harapan untuk menang?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa memberi harapan kosong tapi tidak ingin juga menyakiti hati si _blonde_ lebih dari ini. Ia selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan sosok di depannya, dia bahkan selama ini rela sebagai anak dari perdana menteri menjadi pengawal Naruto.

Bohong, kalau dia mengatakan tidak menginginkan si bungsu Namikaze.

Semua lelaki normal pasti menginginkannya menjadi sebagai pendamping.

Tapi dirinya tahu tidak ada kelayakkan yang dimilikinya sehingga bisa menggapai sosok di depannya. Dia hanya akan selalu berdiri di belakangnya, melindunginya, dan memastikan Naruto akan selalu bahagia dan tetap mengukir senyuman menawannya.

Hanya sebatas itu yang bisa dirinya lakukan.

"_Hime_…" Sai bergumam lirih. Kali ini dia akan melakukan tugas yang lebih besar lagi. Di mana dirinya, dan kedua rekannya termasuk dua pelayan Naruto akan mengajak Naruto pergi dari istana dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Bersama Putera Mahkota. Walau secara paksa, Minato ingin Kyuubi untuk ikut pergi bersama adiknya. Menjaga rahasia keluarga mereka dari dunia luar, memastikan tidak akan ada yang tahu identitas Namikaze Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi." Sai menahan napas. Saat mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, dia tahu temannya yang lain sudah tidak bisa menunggu. Hari menjelang malam, dan sudah saatnya mereka melarikan diri. "Kami akan berusaha melindungimu…"

Naruto mengunyah bibir bawahnya, dia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri, berbalik kemudian menatap Sai dengan sorot mata yang amat teduh. Dengan hakama putih dan celana panjang, serta rambut dikuncir tinggi dan _hittae ate_ dengan lambang angin, setidaknya penampilannya kini sudah menyerupai lelaki. Sakura yang didekatnya langsung menurunkan celana panjang Naruto yang sempat digulung sampai betis karena tadi direndam di dalam air.

Mereka akan menyamar.

Ino mendekatinya, dia sudah berpenampilan sama dengan sang Tuan Puteri, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang belepotan tanah liat, setelah memohon maaf, dia mengoleskan tanah itu ke wajah si _blonde_, membuatnya terlihat kotor dan hanya sedikit orang yang akan mengenalinya.

Itu juga untuk menyamarkan kecantikannya.

Akan ada yang berpikir untuk berlaku kurang ajar jika melihat sang puteri berkeliaran di luar istana dengan perlindungan yang lemah.

"_Hime_ memiliki rambut emas yang sangat lembut. Tidak ada yang memilikinya di Negeri ini padahal rambutku juga sama pirang." Ino bergumam, ia memberi sedikit gurauan agar Naruto tidak terlihat cemas. Dia kini mengelusi rambut Naruto, dengan tangannya yang belepotan tinta hitam. Menutup keindahan surai mentari itu agar semakin meyakinkan.

Semua yang ada di sana terkekeh.

"Rambutku sudah tidak pirang lagi." Naruto berbisik. Dia berbalik, menatap bayangannya yang samar—samar masih bisa dilihatnya di air. "Aku lebih suka terlihat begini."

Kyuubi yang baru bergabung tersenyum sedih. Tentu saja dia tahu Naruto lebih senang dengan penampilannya yang seperti seorang lelaki. Pada dasarnya adiknya itu memang satu _gender_ dengannya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun dan menggunakan hakama merah itu lebih mendekat, sebuah pedang panjang dibungkus sarungnya kini terselip di obi yang dia kenakan.

Melihat Sai, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino yang sudah siap. Kyuubi segera mengajak mereka agar cepat pergi.

Tidak lama lagi—

Yah, semuanya tahu tidak lama lagi akan ada tragedy berdarah di istana Namikaze.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Jadi…" Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang duduk di balik meja itu menyesap araknya, setelah salah satu pelayan mencicipnya menggunakan gelas yang sama. Lalu mengelap bekas bibirnya dengan kain yang disediakan pelayan pribadi sang bungsu Uchiha. "Mana calon istriku, Paduka? Kau tentunya tahu aku datang bukan untuk ditolak."

Minato yang duduk bersisian dengan Kushina menahan napas. Mereka berada di balik meja yang langsung berhadapan dengan sang raja. Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa dirinya lebih layak dipanggil Kaisar. _Onyx_ pekat itu memandang sosok beriris _ocean_ _blue_ itu tajam.

"Mana milikku?"

"Naruto tidak ingin menikah dengan siapa pun. Dia sudah bersumpah hanya akan menyerahkan diri pada sang Buddha." Minato berkata dusta. Setitik harapan Sasuke akan mengerti lenyap saat menerima delikkan tajam dari lawan bicaranya. "Kami memiliki banyak wanita cantik di Konoha. Paduka bisa mengambil beberapa ke Istana Uchiha."

"Kau menghinaku?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. Tidak seperti biasanya, Itachi kali ini tidak ada mendampinginya. Kakaknya itu mengatakan ada sesuatu hal penting yang tidak bisa dia lewatkan. Karena itu Sasuke membiarkannya saja. "Aku datang ke istanamu bukan untuk mengemis. Aku akan 'mengambil' puteri kalian. Suka tidak suka kalian harus memberikannya."

"Aku tidak bisa." Minato menolak tegas. Kushina menggenggam tangannya cemas. "Naruto tidak ingin menikah, dan aku tidak mungkin memaksanya."

"Biar aku yang memaksanya."

"Saya tidak akan memberikannya."

Sasuke mendengus, dia menyeringai menyebalkan sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Terbahak sendiri di tengah keheningan di dalam ruang makan istana. Dia berdiri, dan menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Langkah santainya membawa dia menuju pintu.

Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan —bernapas lega. Mengukir senyum karena ternyata ketegasan yang diberikan Minato membuat sang bungsu Uchiha menyerah dan tidak lagi memaksa.

Hanya sedetik, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berhenti tertawa, mengangkat tangannya tinggi—tinggi di balik para pengawalnya, kemudian berkata, "Bakar habis semuanya."

Dan kali ini….

Perang memang tidak bisa mereka hindari.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Katana itu saling beradu, Naruto menggenggam kata di kedua tangannya melawan sang kakak yang hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

Malam itu, di hutan, berusaha membutakan matanya saat melihat sinar jingga dari kejauhan, pertanda kobaran api yang besar sedang melahap seisi Konoha, Naruto dengan berlinangan air mata terus berusaha menyerang sang kakak.

Mungkin ini memang terlambat.

Tapi setidaknya dia harus bisa menggunakan pedang sedikit demi sedikit. Demi menjaga sumpahnya pada orangtuanya akan menjaga nama baik Namikaze dengan tidak membiarkan siapa pun tahu tentang identitas dirinya.

Kedua tangan gemetar itu terus menyerang Kyuubi bertubi—tubi.

Kyuubi menerima semua kemarahan adiknya. Dia sejak tadi terus memilih menghindar dan tidak balas menyerang. Tangan kirinya yang terkulai sejak tadi itu mulai mengepal geram. Saat sadar istananya sedang diserang dan sebagai putera mahkota dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Dia tidak bisa melindungi kerajaannya dan justru melarikan diri seperti pengecut.

Kyuubi memutar katananya, menghentakkannya sampai katana Naruto terlempar jauh, terlepas dari genggaman si bungsu.

Buru—buru Naruto berlari, mengejar senjata miliknya, dan begitu dia hendak membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, Kyuubi sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memeluk punggungnya, mengarahkan katana miliknya ke leher adiknya.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan pertahanmu terbuka, Naruto…" Kyuubi berbisik merdu. Menghembuskan napas harumnya ke telinga adiknya. "Karena disaat itulah musuh akan membunuhmu."

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Dia sama sekali tidak bicara. Tubuhnya kian gemetaran saat mendengar jeritan—jeritan pilu dari kejauhan. Membiarkan Kyuubi yang tampaknya betah memeluknya berlama—lama, Naruto menoleh dan menatap mata kakaknya lurus saat merasakan ganjalan yang mengenai punggungnya.

Apa ini?

Naruto tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Kyuubi hanya menatapnya sayu, membiarkan Naruto tahu. Membiarkan adiknya menyadari cinta terlarangnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di perutmu, _Nii—sama_?"

Tapi karena Naruto memang dasarnya polos, dia sama sekali tidak tahu benda apa yang menempel ke punggungnya dari selangkangan Kyuubi, dan bukan perutnya mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup jauh.

Selama ini Naruto tidak mengenal apa itu ereksi?

Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh polos lawan jenisnya. Dia mengalami puber telat karena cintanya pada Sakura pun baru dirasakannya sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Dia terlalu fokus pada tugasnya sebagai seorang Puteri.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Naruto—"

"_My—my—my—my—my_!" suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sai dan yang lainnya sejak tadi sibuk menonton kini mendatangi Kyuubi dan membentuk tameng untuk menghalangi seorang lelaki yang tiba—tiba muncul dari balik pepohonan tanpa pengawasan. "Cinta sedarah itu tidak baik loh, Putera Mahkota."

Sindiran menyebalkan membuat Naruto terbelalak. Dia yang sempat meluruskan pandangannya kini kembali menoleh dan mendongak menatap sang kakak. Ekspresi wajah Kyuubi masih sangat datar. Namun dilihat dari bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, si _blonde_ langsung tahu kalau kakaknya kini sedang menahan marah.

"Orangtuamu mati hangus, dan kau justru di sini merayu adikmu sendiri?"

"Uchiha Itachi…" desis Kyuubi kesal. Tidak bisa melupakan rupa dari seseorang yang kemarin makan bersama keluarganya dan menatapnya sinis sejak pertama mereka saling bertatap muka. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menyelamatkan Naruto _Hime_ dari napsu liar kakak kandungnya sendiri." Itachi tersenyum menghina. Sebuah pedang tanpa sarung kini ada di tangan kirinya. Dia kidal sejak lahir. Tapi bukan berarti ilmu pedangnya buruk saat menggunakan tangan kanan.

Dia justru sengaja menggunakan tangan kiri karena tahu, tebasan tangan kanannya efeknya tiga kali lipat lebih mengerikan dan membahayakan. Terakhir kali dia menggunakan tangan kanannya adalah saat usianya masih tiga belas tahun. Itu artinya sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian bukan lawan yang pas untukku." Itachi menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Saat Lee menghampirinya kemudian melemparkan sebuah serangan. Dengan mudah Sulung Uchiha menangkisnya, menendang perut Lee, sampai pemuda itu terlempar menabrak pohon besar kemudian pingsan.

"Astaga, kalian lemah sekali." Itachi tertawa renyah. Tidak menyangka hanya satu tendangan saja akan sanggup merobohkan lawan. Padahal dia tidak benar—benar mengeluarkan tenaganya.

Kiba maju, dia melemparkan dua serangan sekaligus, tapi sekali lagi Itachi bahkan nyaris tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sejak tadi. Dia terus menangkis sebelum kemudian akhirnya menyayat lengan kanan Kiba, kemudian menusuk perutnya.

"KIBAAAA!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Matanya melebar dengan airmata yang terus bercucuran, ia hampir saja maju demi membalaskan dendam Kiba, kalau saja Kyuubi tidak menahan pergerakkannya. "LEPASKAN AKU _NII_—_SAMA_! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Aku yang akan membalaskan dendammu." Kyuubi berbisik berbahaya. "Sakura, Ino, bawa Naruto lari. Kau juga Sai."

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Itachi dengan crimsonnya yang menggelap. Tapi sosok di depannya itu hanya tersenyum hina sambil menggidikkan bahu masa bodoh. Menarik kembali pedangnya dari perut Kiba, mewarnai benda logam milknya dengan merah darah. Kiba jatuh tersungkur di depannya, di kakinya.

Naruto tidak bisa melawan saat dirinya dipanggul oleh Sai karena terus berteriak histeris tidak terima ada lagi temannya yang terbunuh. Sai berlari, diikuti Ino dan Sakura di belakangnya, melupakan kuda yang tadi mereka bawa, mereka membelah kegelapan malam meninggalkan Putera Mahkotanya langsung berhadapan dengan predator dari klan Uchiha.

Kyuubi tentu tidak akan ketinggalan informasi.

Tentang Uchiha Itachi, yang diusianya yang baru menginjak tiga belas tahun menghabisi seluruh klan bangsawan Uchiha demi menjadikan ayahnya sebagai raja. Satu—satunya keluarga berdarah murni Uchiha yang tersisa dan berkuasa.

Dia juga tahu—

Kalau kemungkinan terbesar, terbunuhnya Uchiha Fugaku juga Mikoto adalah di tangan anak sulung mereka sendiri.

Sosok di depannya itu sangat berbahaya.

Namun tidak sedikit pun ada ketakutan di benak sang sulung Namikaze.

Setidaknya… kalau pun dirinya mati—

Dia akan membawa turut serta Uchiha Itachi.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Naruto tidak pernah berpikir kehidupannya akan sehancur ini.

Dia menangis lirih. Tidak pernah sekali pun dirinya mengutuk kehidupannya sampai seperti ini. Di mana menurut cerita ayahnya dengan penyamarannya sebagai seorang wanita akan membawa kerukunan untuk seluruh umat manusia sesuai ramalan Nenek Chiyo, akan membawa kemakmuran untuk Konoha karena para raja dan pangeran akan datang berbondong—bondong mengulurkan tangan demi memilikinya.

Tapi lihat apa buktinya?

Kenyamanan itu tidak bertahan lama. Demi menjaga rahasianya yang sebagai seorang lelaki banyak orang mati bahkan termasuk orangtuanya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah mengharapkannya…

Tapi kenapa _Kami—sama_ terus—terusan saja menyakitinya?

"Kalau begini akan jauh lebih baik aku yang mati."

Dalam dekapan Sakura dan Ino, di sisi sungai perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna, Naruto berkata dengan matanya yang menyorot hampa.

Tidak ada lagi airmata yang mengalir. Dia pun hanya diam saja saat Sakura dan Ino menangis terisak sambil terus memeluknya. Sesekali mereka menoleh ke arah hutan untuk memastikan sudah jauh dari para pemburu sang Tuan Puteri.

"Biarkan aku mati saja, dan kalian cepatlah pergi."

"Bukan kah kita teman?" Sakura bertanya sesenggukkan. Hatinya terluka melihat seseorang yang sejak kecil selalu dirinya temani terlihat amat _shock_ dan rapuh karena kerajaannya dibumi hanguskan dalam satu malam. "Teman tidak akan meninggalkan temannya yang lain _Hime_."

"Kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Bersama selamanya?" Naruto tersenyum skeptis. Dia masih menatap lurus. Malam masih sangat larut, dan karena tidak berbekal penerangan bahkan bulan pun tertutup awan, mereka tidak bisa bertindak nekad seperti menyeberangi sungai yang mengalir deras. Hanya bisa menunggu Sai yang sedang mencari jalan keluar agar mereka bisa meninggalkan Konoha secepatnya.

"Yah, kita teman dan akan bersama selamanya." Ino mengangguk, dia mengelus rambut kuncir sang Tuan puteri. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Naruto—_Hime_."

"Selamanya…" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah lelah badan juga pikiran, tidak bisa lagi membayangkan sang kakak yang tertinggal jauh di sana. Perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, dia membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

.

.

"Kurasa tidur sembarangan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang boleh kau lakukan saat ini _Dobe_…" bisikkan itu amat merdu. Namun Naruto yang sudah terlanjur lelah lebih memilih menyamankan diri dalam dekapan seseorang, tidak mau tahu tempat yang didudukkinya kini bergoyang—goyang.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan aku yang menemukanmu?"

"NARUTO _HIME_!"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, saat mendengar panggilan Sai yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"NARUTO _HIME_!"

Dan perlahan kedua kelopak _tan_ itu terbuka, iris birunya mengerjap saat sadar kini dirinya sedang duduk di kereta kuda mewah yang hendak membawanya entah ke mana?

Dia masih menggunakan kereta kuda?

Apa itu artinya yang dialaminya tadi itu mimpi buruk? Naruto tersenyum penuh syukur, ia hampir melepaskan dekapan seseorang di tubuhnya kalau saja lagi—lagi tidak mendengar panggilan Sai.

"NARUTO _HIME_!"

"Sai?" Naruto mendongak, dia hampir beringsut mundur kalau saja pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya itu tidak justru tersenyum miring sambil mempererat pelukannya. Naruto menoleh ke jendela kereta, dia mengulurkan tangannya menarik—narik kusen berharap kereta itu bisa rusak dan menurunkannya. "SAI!"

Susah payah Naruto bisa melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sai yang terus berusaha mengejarnya dengan tubuh bermandi darah dan kaki kanan yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Langkahnya terpincang—pincang.

"SAIIII!"

"NARUTO _HIME_!" Sai tesandung akar pohon dan terlempar jatuh. Dia berusaha membungkuk, hendak berdiri lagi. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak berdaya melawan sang Uchiha.

"SAAAAI!" Naruto menjerit parau. Dia memukuli tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya erat berusaha melepaskan diri. "LEPASKAN AKU _TEME_!"

Naruto berbalik, dia menatap keji Uchiha bungsu yang hanya menatapnya tertarik.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dia lemparkan, membuat wajah sang raja terbanting ke kiri. Dan tidak menunggu lama, Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan penghinaan terbesar dari seseorang. Di mana wajah tampannya yang begitu dipuja—puja kini diludahi sosok yang ada di pelukannya, sosok yang terus saja menatapnya benci seolah bisa membunuhnya dengan satu lirikkan saja.

"KAU BENAR—BENAR BAJINGAN!" Naruto mencakari tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya, meninggalkan beberapa luka memanjang. Naruto terus saja menyerang, berharap dengan kekurang ajarannya membuat dia dihukum mati.

"_TEME_!" raung Naruto akhirnya. Kesal karena tidak sedikit pun pelukan padanya melonggar.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah _Dobe_…" Sasuke tersenyum menghina, ia meluruskan pandangannya. Naruto yang masih gemetaran ikut meluruskan penglihatannya, mata Naruto melebar saat melihat Ino dan Sakura yang dalam kondisi tangan kaki terikat dan mulut di sumpal, duduk satu kursi dengan Kyuubi yang jatuh pingsan dengan penuh luka di sisi Itachi.

Kereta ini sangat—sangat luas.

"Lempar."

Dan tidak menunggu dua kali, Naruto kembali melotot _shock_ saat pintu kereta mendadak Itachi hancurkan dengan satu tendangan kemudian tanpa pikir dua kali, Itachi menendang Ino yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar dari kereta.

"INOOO!" raung Naruto saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya diperlakukan lagi tidak manusiawi. Sayup—sayup tadi dia bisa mendengar jeritan tertahan Ino menahan kesakitan.

"_TEME_ SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Naruto mendelik kejam, dia nyaris mencakari wajah tampan minta ditampar itu kalau saja tidak melihat isyarat mata dari Sasuke.

Masih ada Sakura yang tampak ketakutan. Saat menyadari kalau sampai dirinya ditendang, sudah pasti dirinya akan mati karena kereta itu mulai menjajakki tebing menanjak hendak kembali ke Konoha. Gadis bersurai pink itu menggeser duduknya lebih merapat pada Itachi yang kini ada di tengah.

"Sakura…" Naruto memanggil lirih. Ia nyaris saja beringsut dari tempatnya saat ini dan duduk di sisi Sakura, menghalangi iris zamrud itu yang terus melirik jurang ketakutan. Tapi pemuda di sisinya sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau benar—benar bajingan Uchiha—_Teme_…" desis Naruto parau. Setelah beberapa saat sempat bungkam, menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka semua, hanya deru napas cepatnya saja yang terdengar. Ia berusaha lebih mengontrol emosinya karena tidak mau Sakura juga dilemparkan dari kereta. "Aku benar—benar membencimu."

"Kau tenang saja, _Dobe_…" Sasuke tersenyum kosong. _Onyx_ itu balas menatap safir yang terus melemparkan sorot membunuh. "Aku tidak menginginkan cintamu."

"Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu… hanya tubuhmu yang terhentak—hentak keenakkan di bawah kungkunganku." Sasuke mengimbuhkan vulgar. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan sorot jijik yang dilemparkan lawan bicaranya.

"Dan sebelum itu terjadi." Naruto menyeringai menantang. "Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri, kau tiduri saja mayatku kalau kau mau." Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari, saat Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari balik hakamanya, menusuk tangan bungsu Uchiha membuat pemuda itu tanpa sengaja melepaskan pelukannya, dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk beranjak berdiri dan melemparkan diri ke luar kereta.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke _shock_.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke _shock_. Hanya sedetik, sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan menyuruh kusirnya menghentikan kuda. "Kau benar—benar tidak memperhatikan pandanganmu _Dobe_, kau justru jatuh ke taman bunga." Sasuke kembali tertawa. Dia beranjak dan turun dari kereta, menatap hina pada sang Namikaze bungsu yang langsung menggembungkan pipi kesal karena gagal melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya.

Ahh… Naruto tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah melewati tebing dan kini melewati taman bunga istana yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke kota lalu Konoha. Dia bangkit dari posisi jatuh nunggingnya kemudian berdiri.

"Berhenti tertawa _Teme_!" sentak Naruto kesal. Pipinya merona karena terus ditertawakan Sasuke sejak tadi. Tangan bungsu Uchiha mengucurkan darah segar, punggung tangan kanannya tampaknya terluka cukup parah.

Naruto sangat puas melihatnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu _Teme_!" semangat Naruto menyala—nyala, ia bersiaga. Dengan gesit dia menarik pedang yang terselip di obi sang bungsu Uchiha. Ia mengacungkan benda logam panjang itu tinggi—tinggi pada Sasuke yang justru menguap bosan. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Saranku…" Sasuke berkata lembut, kerlingan menggoda ia lemparkan membuat sang _blonde_ muak. "Sebelum kau membunuhku, buat aku lemas dulu di ranjang."

"KAU BAJINGAN MESUM YANG MENGERIKAN!"

Sasuke kembali tertawa kesenangan. Itachi yang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam kereta tersenyum tipis, sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat Sasuke yang tertawa seperti itu. Semenjak Sasuke tahu bahwa Itachi lah yang membunuh Fugaku Uchiha karena keluhan adiknya yang merasa ayahnya pilih kasih pada mereka. Fugaku jauh lebih membanggakan Itachi daripada dirinya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi dengan gesit Sasuke menghindar. Tentu saja di matanya Naruto sangat—amat amatir. Dia bahkan tidak memegang pedangnya dengan benar. Naruto tidak menyerah, ia terus menyerang membabi buta.

Tapi matanya melebar saat dengan mudah Sasuke menangkap pedangnya, membiarkan tangan kirinya terluka dan meneteskan darah merembesi pedang itu, lalu menariknya dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

Disaat Naruto masih terkejut, Sasuke menarik pinggul si _blonde_, menekuk kakinya dan kemudian membenturkan bibir mereka paksa.

"Kau harus belajar pedang seribu tahun baru bisa mengalahkanku apalagi membunuhku _Dobe_…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang benar—benar tulus.

Naruto terpaku.

Dia diam saja saat sekali lagi Sasuke memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Orangtua dan kakakmu masih hidup, dan jika kau ikut denganku… aku akan membiarkan mereka tetap hidup."

"Me—mereka hidup?" Naruto melebarkan matanya yang bulat, memantulkan sinar penuh harap. Tidak disangkanya kedua orangtuanya ternyata selamat.

"Yah." Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Entah kenapa? Dengan sosok di depannya, ia tidak terlalu mau memaksakan diri. Ia ingin Naruto ikut dengannya sukarela tanpa perlawanan apalagi cakaran.

Melihat Naruto yang melompat dari kereta tadi benar—benar sanggup membuat degupan jantungnya untuk sesaat terhenti. Sedetik sebelum akhirnya dia melihat kebun bunga di sekelilingnya. Dia bernapas lega.

Dan dirinya tahu, kalau terus melakukan pemaksaan kasar, Naruto pasti akan selalu mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Naruto hampir menganggukkannya, apa pun akan dia lakukan asal keluarganya selamat. Tapi—

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu dirinya juga seorang lelaki?

Sasuke pasti akan kembali menyerang kerajaannya dan kali itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup.

Dia harus melakukan sebuah negosiasi.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, baru sadar sejak tadi Sasuke terus saja mengecupi bibirnya. Dasar mesum!

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta kau bersumpah akan sesuatu hal dan bersumpah juga tidak akan mengingkari janjimu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, kesimpulannya sebenarnya… jika dia sudah bersumpah, kenapa harus bersumpah lagi tentang keteguhan janjinya?

Tapi baiklah.

Ikuti saja untuk mempersingkat waktu.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum puas mengartikan sendiri 'hn' Sasuke sebagai 'Iya'. Ia berkata, "Apa pun yang kau ketahui nanti tentang diriku, kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha dan menyerang keluargaku, kau juga tidak boleh menyebarkan rahasiaku pada orang lain, tapi kau boleh membunuhku. Kau janji?"

Sasuke semakin menatap si _blonde_ heran, tapi sekali lagi demi mempersingkat waktu dia mengangguk lalu mengucap, "Aku janji."

"Jangan menyesali keputusanmu. Kau janji tidak akan mengingkari janjimu?"

"Aku janji."

"Kalau kau bohong, kau akan diperkosa Kakakmu sendiri."

Itachi langsung tersedak dan menoleh pada Naruto melotot horror. Cuih! Mana mau dia memperkosa Sasuke? Tampaknya Putra Mahkota kerajaan Namikaze jauh lebih empuk dan menggiurkan untuk di anu—dan—itu. Itachi membatin sinting.

"Sekarang kembali naik, dan kita akan pergi ke kerajaan Uchiha secepatnya."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Naruto duduk diam, sama sekali tidak menyentuh pakaian mewah yang diletakkan di atas kasurnya. Dia tidak terbiasa tidur di ranjang, tapi berkat Uchiha—_teme_ yang ternyata bernama kecil Sasuke itu, mau tidak mau dia menempati kasur empuk nan besar di kamar sang raja Uchiha itu sendiri.

Pikirannya benar—benar kosong.

Yang terbesit di benaknya hanya satu hal ; sebentar lagi dia mati.

Bukan, bukan Naruto takut kematian. Ia sudah siap menanggung segala resiko atas kebohongan yang keluarganya lakukan. Dia juga siap menerima pukulan atau hinaan dari sang bungsu Uchiha begitu nanti melihat secara langsung sosok aslinya.

Dia hanya takut Sasuke tidak memegang janjinya.

Dia benar—benar takut.

Krieeet…

Pintu terbuka, Naruto menoleh dan menatap sosok jangkung di depannya yang mulai melangkah menghampirinya, memasukki kamar mereka lebih jauh dengan sebuah hakama putih yang atasannya sudah dibuka. Entah apa maksud pemuda _raven_ itu sudah telanjang dada di depannya?

Mau menggodanya, heh?

Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Sasuke duduk di atas kasur, tepat di sisi Naruto, mengelus obi _orange_ yang mengikat yukata sang _blonde_, yukata yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah paha dan mengekspos jelas paha dibalut kulit _tan_ yang tampak menggiurkan minta dijamah. Sasuke menelan ludah, dadanya berdebar memikirkan posisi bagaimana saja yang nanti akan mereka praktekan?

Semua saja lah.

Sasuke mulai membatin ngawur. Tidak ingat bahkan upacara pernikahan baru akan dilangsungkan di istananya esok hari. Tapi dia yang tidak sabaran dan memiliki prinsip sekarang atau nanti sama saja, pada akhirnya lebih memilih jalan yang cepat.

Dia tidak mau mengulangi malam menyedihkan di mana dia harus bermain dengan tangannya demi menahan gejolak hasrat untuk mencumbui bungsu Namikaze yang untuk didapatkannya saja, harus menyulut peperangan dan mengorbankan ratusan pasukannya.

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke serak. Ia menatap Naruto layu, sedangkan yang ditatap sedemikian bernapsu itu justru balas menatapnya datar. "Ayo kita coba malam ini, besok kita teruskan lagi."

Kalau saja Itachi mendengarnya, pasti si sulung Uchiha itu sudah memutar kedua bola matanya. Adiknya itu memang terkadang berlaku seenaknya.

"Kau benar—benar membuatku bergairah." Satu kecupan ringan Sasuke berikan di bibir merah si _blonde_, tangan kanannya terulur, mengelus surai pirang yang menghabiskan banyak shampoo agar bisa kembali ke warna semula. Sasuke sangat – sangat murka saat tahu warna hitam rambut bungsu Namikaze adalah akibat dari tinta. Dia suka rambut kuning keemasan aslinya, dia menyukai pipi Naruto yang bersih bergaris kucing tanpa polesan tanah liat seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Kau itu jelmaan _Kitsune_, ya?" Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto tidak sabaran. "Manusia biasa tidak akan memiliki aroma sememabukkan itu."

"Mungkin ada jeruk yang terselip di lubang hidungmu, Paduka—_Teme_." Naruto berkata sinis. Mulai kesal karena bibir sang bungsu Uchiha mengecupnya sedetik sekali. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia justru tidak menjawab lagi dan mendorong Naruto sampai terbaring di kasur.

Dengan semangat ia menaiki tubuh si _blonde_. Mengulum bibirnya sambil mengelus—elus surai pirangnya. Memejamkan matanya rapat, menikmati setiap sapuan lidahnya di dalam gua mulut Naruto yang hangat. Dengan elusan sensual, lidah itu menginvasi setiap bagian yang ada di dalam mulut si _blonde_.

Dia pasti akan gila.

Dia harus segera mendapatkan sang Namikaze secepatnya.

Ciuman panas sepihak itu berakhir, Sasuke mulai mengecupi leher jenjang si _blonde_, tidak peduli sekali pun Naruto dalam pelukannya nyaris tidak bergerak membiarkan dia melakukan apa pun yang dirinya suka.

Naruto menatap langit—langit kamarnya kosong.

Dia akan mati.

Kecup—jilat—gigit—hisap.

Sasuke terus melakukannya berulang—ulang, berusaha merangsang si _blonde_ yang bahkan tidak sekali pun mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Cih!

Ini benar—benar penghinaan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang nganggur mulai membelai perut datar Naruto, mengelusinya, kemudian naik menyentuh dadanya dan—

Naruto menyeringai puas saat elusan di tubuhnya terhenti.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari leher sang Namikaze. Dia mendudukki perutnya dan menatap sosok di bawahnya tidak percaya, memikirkan sesuatu hal sebelum akhirnya dia menelan ludah.

Itu—

Kenapa datar?

Bukan tipis lagi, ini sudah masuk kategori datar.

Dan tidak pikir dua kali, Sasuke merobek paksa yukata yang kini dikenakan Naruto. Dia nyaris terjungkal saat melihat memang tidak ada payudara di dada si pirang. Sasuke beranjak berdiri, membiarkan saja Naruto yang beringsut duduk kemudian menatap sang Uchiha yang masih saja memelototinya tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal." Naruto menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya menggunakan jari—jari ke belakang. Dia turun dari kasur kemudian menghempaskan semua rambutnya ke belakang punggung, membiarkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya sang Uchiha lihat. "Aku tidak bisa menikah, aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, karena aku adalah lelaki."

"Tapi kau tidak percaya padaku, Uchiha…" seringaian sinis Naruto ukirkan. Kini ia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke yang terus saja bungkam. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menghantam telak dadanya saat tahu sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak mungkin menerimanya apa adanya.

Sikap lembutnya selama beberapa hari ini juga karena mengira dirinya adalah seorang wanita.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, Paduka." Naruto kembali bicara formal. Mengais sisa—sisa pakaiannya yang robek, dia kembali mengenakannya dan berbalik. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerang Konoha dan menyebarkan rahasia kami, kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan ingkar pada sumpahmu itu."

"Kau laki—laki." Sasuke menggeram. Benar—benar merasa tertipu. "Kau benar—benar hina, Namikaze. Melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari Negara lain dengan menyamar sebagai wanita, heh?" senyuman mencemooh dirinya ukirkan.

"Dasar banci!"

Naruto bergeming. Dia menerima apa pun yang akan Sasuke lontarkan. Dia akan menerima setiap makian yang si bungsu Uchiha katakan asal negaranya tidak kembali diserang.

"Kau boleh membunuhku, Paduka…" Naruto tersenyum lembut, begitu lirih sampai bisa menoreh pedih. "Itu yang kuharapkan saat ini."

"Mati, jauh lebih baik daripada dilecehkan oleh sesama lelaki bukan?" Naruto menggurau. "Lagipula mana mungkin Paduka mau menyentuhku?"

Naruto kembali menurunkan kain yukatanya. Tetap saja, kalau tidak melihat tak ada tonjolan di kedua dadanya, melihat tubuh sintal seindah itu bisa membakar birahi siapa pun termasuk sang Uchiha sendiri. Apalagi saat tanpa sadar Naruto mulai mengelusi dadanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya payudara…" bisik Naruto lembut. Tadinya, niatnya untuk membuat Sasuke semakin jijik padanya, apalagi begitu melihat Sasuke terus saja menatapnya dengan _onyx_ menusuk. "Aku juga tidak memiliki lubang untuk mengeluarkan anak."

Memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu sendiri karena kata—kata vulgarnya. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona. Rambut panjang setengah pahanya ia tarik ke samping untuk mengurangi suhu di kamar mereka yang mendadak panas.

"Aku tidak punya payudara." Naruto lagi—lagi bergumam. Entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa hal itu lah yang menjadi kekurangannya? Sasuke menghentikan aksi percumbuan mereka saat menyentuh dadanya yang rata. Naruto menatap nanar ke samping, tangan kanannya masih mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Setan!

Namikaze Naruto benar—benar bajingan!

Sasuke mulai galau. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini dirinya justru semakin terangsang. Kejantanannya terasa sesak, ingin segera keluar dan mengeluarkan sperma di dalam tubuh si _blonde_.

Tapi—

Kalau Naruto laki—laki, dia harus memasukkannya ke mana?

Sasuke mengernyit, saat ini fokusnya tidak lagi pada _gender_ Naruto. Tapi pada penisnya yang membengkak dan minta dikasihani.

Dia sudah tidak berselera menyentuh para selirnya karena terlalu _excited_ dengan sang calon permaisuri yang memiliki kecantikan setara bidadari namun ternyata seorang lelaki.

Sial!

Kalau sampai Itachi tahu, dia pasti akan ditertawakan habis—habisan.

_Aha_!

Mendadak ada bohlam yang menyala di kepala Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan bohlam itu milik siapa? Si bungsu Uchiha pun tidak tahu.

Naruto memiliki lubang selain mulut.

Dan rasanya, dia tidak keberatan dengan anal sex. Dia beberapa kali melakukannya pada beberapa selirnya. Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa melupakannya?

Sasuke mendekat—

Naruto mundur.

Sasuke mendekat—

Naruto mundur.

Sasuke mendekat—

Naruto mundur, dan—

Ahhh! Dia tersudut di dinding kamar.

"Aku beberapa kali melakukan anal sex dengan wanita." Sasuke berkata parau, sudah tidak bisa membendung napsunya, mau laki—laki atau pun wanita, pasti akan dihajarnya juga. "Jadi, aku tidak keberatan melakukan itu padamu."

"Anal sex itu apa?"

Sasuke menganga.

Hanya sedetik sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Uchiha tidak menganga.

Mengetahui kapasitas otak kecil _dobe_—nya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto. Sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tentang jenis kelamin mereka yang sama—sama pria. Lagipula dia sudah susah payah mendapatkannya, untuk apa dibuang begitu saja?

Selama masih ada lubang yang bisa dia masuki, maka lanjutkan saja!

Sasuke semakin berpikiran tidak waras.

"Kau akan mengetahunya sebentar lagi." Sang Uchiha berbisik seduktif, tersenyum ambigu dengan hembusan napas panasnya yang terus menerpa telinga sang Namikaze. "Aku… akan memasukki liang anusmu." Imbuhnya membuat dua safir itu membelalak tidak percaya.

Tubuh mereka saling menekan. Sasuke memerangkap tubuh yang lebih pendek lima belas senti darinya itu dengan dinding, ia menggesekkan dagunya ke setiap bagian wajah Naruto yang bisa dirinya jamah. Kakinya setengah membungkuk, sementara bibirnya mulai nakal mengecupi wajah rupawan si pirang hati—hati.

Naruto tampak ketakutan, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, sementara kedua tangan berkulit putih pucat itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, mendesis begitu kulit halus itu bersentuhan dengan kulit miliknya. Si pirang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri, berusaha agar tidak menjerit dan langsung melempar tinju ke wajah sang raja dari kerajaan Uchiha.

Dia masih ingin keluarganya di Konoha bisa hidup dengan tenang meski tanpanya.

Naruto gemetaran, saat pinggangnya mulai dipeluk posesif. Dia pernah mendengar cerita teman—temannya, tepatnya sih beberapa dayang senior di istana yang sudah menikah.

Malam pertama itu sakit.

Ketika sembelit saja dia sudah menderita setengah mati. Apalagi kalau anusnya itu dimasukki sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan pria.

"Hei, aku janji akan bermain perlahan." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas bibir bawah Namikaze bungsu yang terus digigit kuat—kuat, meninggalkan luka, membuat darah menetes menyusuri dagunya. Mata safir itu terlihat berkaca—kaca. Naruto takut bukan main. "Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu…"

Sang raja tersenyum menenangkan. Senyuman yang amat tulus dan menjanjikan. Ia mengelusi pipi bergaris kucing itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, menatap safir di depannya tepat ke mata.

"Awalnya akan sedikit sakit, tapi itu hanya sementara." Sasuke menggesekkan hidung mereka. Ia menarik tengkuk Naruto kemudian mulai mencumbu lembut bibir di depannya. Menyesapnya perlahan, agar Naruto tidak lagi merasa ketakutan.

Yah… Namikaze Naruto memang seorang lelaki.

Dan dia, Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sejak awal dia tertarik pada sang bungsu Namikaze bukan hanya karena fisiknya yang sekilas mirip wanita. Bukan hanya karena si _blonde_ memiliki mata seindah langit pagi seperti kesukaannya. Tapi karena sejak pertama kali mereka bertatap muka di pelabuhan saja, dia sudah terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Tidak—

Bahkan saat dia hanya melihat lukisannya saja, Sasuke sudah terjerat dan tidak akan pernah mampu untuk berpaling darinya.

Pengabdian Naruto yang rela melakukan segalanya demi keluarga dan bangsanya, dia rela saat ini berada di istananya sebagai bentuk pertukaran bahkan akan melakukan apa pun yang Sasuke inginkan darinya.

Dia begitu baik.

Lidah Sang Uchiha mulai menyusup masuk ke celah bibir Naruto, membelai lidah si pirang sebagai bentuk sapaan malam ini, menggerakkannya perlahan, mengajaknya berdansa agar lidah manis itu mulai membiasakan kehadirannya.

_Onyx_—nya masih menatap lurus ke safir yang terbuka.

Sebelum akhirnya Naruto yang terbuai perlahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap belaian lidah sang Uchiha di dalam mulutnya, kedua tangannya dia letakkan di dada pemuda yang lebih tinggi, mulai bisa rileks dengan elusan—elusan tangan si _raven_ di punggungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya, menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto lebih dalam, menginvasi setiap barisan gigi yang ada di dalam mulut permaisurinya, rengkuhan di pinggang Naruto kian mengerat, membuat si pirang harus berjinjit demi menyamakan tinggi mereka yang bisa dikatakan terpaut amat jauh.

"Ngh…"

Lenguhan itu membuat Sasuke kian bersemangat, ia menjilat dinding—dinding mulut Naruto hati—hati, seolah si _blonde_ merupakan barang rapuh yang mudah pecah jika dia memperlakukannya dengan salah. Ia sedikit menggesekkan dada telanjang mereka, saling menyalurkan suhu panas di tubuh mereka berdua.

Sang raja mengakhiri ciumannya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil napas dalam—dalam setelah nyaris lima menit mereka berciuman.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, membuat Naruto terpaku dengan napasnya yang masih tersengal—sengal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya begitu dengan perhatiannya, Sasuke mulai mengelapi kening Naruto yang berkeringat dengan tangan kanannya, membersihkan liur yang menetes ke dagunya –entah liur milik siapa?—

"Tuhan menciptakanmu begitu indah." Sasuke berbisik merdu. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah memuji siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Tapi pada makhluk pirang paling seksi di depannya, lantunan pujian itu mengalun sendiri. Menimbulkan gelenyar—gelenyar tidak nyaman di hati si pirang. "Kau memang sangat sempurna."

Sasuke mengecup hidung Naruto sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencumbu bibirnya mesra.

Ia menarik Naruto perlahan, membuat dirinya sendiri berjalan mundur. Beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan posisi mereka dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas kasur.

Naruto yang sempat terbuai dan memejamkan matanya kembali membuka kelopaknya, balas menatap _onyx_ di atasnya yang menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Kau sempurna…" Sasuke menurunkan kecupannya, ia membaui leher si pirang lalu menghirup napas dalam—dalam. Dia mengecup leher itu pelan, tepat di denyut nadinya, membuat pemuda di bawahnya itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Pa—Paduka—"

"Hn?" Sasuke menghisap kulit leher yang diapit bibirnya kuat—kuat. Membuat Naruto lagi—lagi melenguh dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya tanpa sadar.

"Tubuhku panas."

"Aku akan membantumu mendinginkannya." Sasuke terkekeh. Kecupannya semakin turun, ia menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi sedikit dari bagian atas tubuh si pirang. Menatap kedua _nipple_ merah mudah kecokelatan yang mengkilap karena keringat, Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menjulurkan lidah dan menyentil _nipple_ sang _blonde_ sebelah kanan.

Naruto kian bergerak tidak nyaman.

Merasa puas melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah merah padam karena sentuhannya, kali ini Sasuke langsung menghisap _nipple_ itu kuat—kuat. Jeritan tertahan si pirang membuat selangkangannya semakin sesak.

Astaga. Dia hanya menyentuh, dan miliknya sudah berdiri sempurna?

Ini pertama kalinya.

Naruto menjadi penyebab tunggal alias satu—satunya.

Merasakan dorongan tidak nyaman di kedua bahunya, Sasuke semakin menekan kepalanya, menghisap kuat—kuat _nipple_ sebelah kiri, sementara tangannya yang usil mulai mencubiti _nipple_ si pirang yang tengah nganggur.

Naruto memberontak lemah.

Sasuke menyukainya.

"Nghhh…" kelopak _tan_ itu kian menutup erat, tangan kanannya tanpa sadar meraih kepala si _raven_, menjambak rambutnya pelan dan menekannya. Sang raja semakin beringas mencumbu dan merabai _nipple_-nya.

"Kau memang akan membuatku gila." Bibir pucat itu mengakhiri bermain di _nipple_, mulai turun dan menjilati perut si pirang yang sudah basah mengkilap karena keringat. Desahan—desahan merdu yang keluar dari bibir ranum merah itu nyaris membuatnya hilang akal. Tangan kirinya mulai turun, membelai paha dalam sang Namikaze, naik, menuju pangkal, tersenyum hina saat merasakan kemaluan si pirang yang sudah setengah berdiri.

"A—apa yang kau sentuh?!" Naruto memekik kaget, ia hendak bangun dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke tapi dorongan kuat di pundak kanannya membuat dia lagi—lagi terbaring.

"Diamlah, kau akan menyukainya." Sasuke memberi perintah mutlak. Sedikit melotot saat si pirang lagi—lagi hampir berteriak protes. Naruto bungkam, kedua pahanya dia apit kuat—kuat saat dengan kurang ajarnya Sasuke mulai berani menyingkap rok yukatanya.

Dia malu.

"Ow?" Sasuke tersenyum usil. Ia membelai milik si pirang kemudian mulai mengocoknya, Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman. Tangan kanannya memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri si _raven_, berusaha menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Padukamph…" bibir yang sudah membengkak itu kembali dibungkam dengan bibir sang Uchiha. Kocokan Sasuke semakin cepat, keringat kian membanjiri tubuh si pirang. Desahan—desahan tertahan Naruto nyaris membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Dia yang biasanya tidak sabaran.

Tidak peduli apa pasangan seksnya menikmati atau menderita di tengah percumbuan mereka.

Kali ini menahan diri dan memprioritaskan kenikmatan Naruto menjadi hal yang utama. Benda di tangan kirinya kian membengkak. Cengkeraman dua tangan di pundaknya kian mengerat, lidah Naruto yang diajak lidahnya menari pun bergerak semakin tidak teratur.

"Ahn!"

Sasuke tertawa, saat cairan putih menyembur mengotori tangannya. Ia yakin ini pertama kalinya sperma keluar dari milik si pirang. Ia menduduki paha Naruto, mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Naruto perlahan. _Onyx_—nya terus menatap fokus pada wajah si Namikaze yang terus berpaling dengan rona merah padam menjalarinya.

Napasnya memburu.

"Aku ingin melihat kau benar—benar telanjang, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menghalanginya dari penglihatanku."

"Kau brengsek."

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Sasuke tersenyum menggoda. Ia melemparkan kain di tangannya itu sembarang arah. Mulai menatap lapar tubuh _tan_ telanjang di bawahnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan."

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini pelacur!"

Sasuke menghela napas, saat suara pemuda berambut panjang di bawahnya terdengar begitu lirih dan serak. Tampak tersinggung dengan cara Sasuke menyusuri setiap bagian tubuhnya. Salah sangka, dengan tatapan kagum yang diartikan mesum.

Sebenarnya memang iya, sih.

"Kau itu selalu menilaiku buruk." Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, dia kembali membungkuk dan menggigit dagu lancip Naruto pelan. "Aku mengagumimu."

"…"

Tahu Naruto tidak akan menjawab. Dia mulai mencumbui bibir bengkak itu kembali. Seolah tidak bosan walau sudah menjamahnya berkali—kali. Sasuke mulai melepas obinya sendiri, ia membuka pakaiannya tanpa si pirang itu sadari.

"Pa—Paduka."

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu?" Sasuke berbisik parau. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan ambigu si _raven_, dia membiarkan bungsu Uchiha membelainya, menyusuri setiap lekukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Biru itu… tidak ada cahayanya sama sekali, ini pasti sangat menyakitimu bukan?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Tidak tahu arah mana yang sedang Sasuke ajak diskusikan?

"Bahkan… di dalam lukisanmu pun, senyuman itu walau tetap menawan, tidak ada sedikit pun ketulusan. Dan begitu aku melihat matamu, aku tahu tidak ada kehidupan di permata birumu."

Naruto menahan napas. Kalau dia bukan seorang lelaki, pernyataan telak sang Uchiha pasti menambah kesedihan yang dia rasakan, pasti dia akan menangis sesenggukkan karena semua yang diucapkan sang raja memang telak tepat sasaran.

Ucapannya itu—

Seperti garam yang dilemparkan di atas luka menganga yang ada di hatinya, menambah kepedihan dan kepiluan yang seumur hidup akan memenjarakannya.

"Tidak mudah, meninggalkan jati diri sejatimu hanya demi nama baik keluargamu."

_Onyx_ dan safir saling menatap, Naruto menahan napas saat senyuman tipis nan tulus itu sang Uchiha ukirkan. Ia mendapatkan friksi untuk membalas. Tapi mungkin dirinya tidak bisa memberikan ketulusan yang sama.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana tersenyum tulus tanpa mengandung unsur kepalsuan seperti yang selama ini selalu dirinya ukirkan.

Karena itu—

Naruto terus memilih bungkam.

"Kau bukan wanita." Sasuke berbisik merdu, mengulum cuping telinga si pirang setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, merapatkan dada mereka yang bergesekkan. "Dan aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu layaknya wanita."

"Atas dasar apa?" Naruto bertanya parau. Ia tidak tahu si Uchiha itu memiliki kepribadian ganda atau bagaimana? Kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah—ubah dalam beberapa detik?

"Mungkin, karena sejak melihatmu yang pertama membuatku tertarik bukan karena jenis kelaminmu." Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilati sensual lubang telinga sang Namikaze. "Tapi karena aku melihat begitu banyak cerita di mata langitmu."

"Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku."

"Aku ingin semua yang berada dalam dirimu." Kepala itu kembali turun, mengecupi leher jenjang _tan_ pemuda di bawahnya sambil sesekali meninggalkan ruam keunguan di sana. Memproklamasikan bahwa si pirang kini sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. "Kau tidak lemah, Naruto. Kau bukan wanita. Kau lebih kuat dari semua lelaki di dunia ini. Kau mengenyampingkan harga dirimu, dan rela melukai kesejatianmu sebagai lelaki dengan memakai yukata dan menghias rambutmu dengan perhiasan.

Jika aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku sudah lama mati bunuh diri."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menahan desahannya, saat ujung lidah si _raven_ kini bermain di _nipple_ kanannya, tangan kanannya turun, membuka kedua kakinya lalu menggesekkan tangan lengket itu ke belahan bokongnya. "Aku lelaki yang sekuat itu?"

"Yah… kau yang terbaik." Seolah lupa awalnya tadi ia sempat menatap Naruto hina, Sasuke kini terlalu terbuai dengan perlakuannya sendiri. "Kau yang terbaik."

Naruto meringis, saat salah satu jari Sasuke mulai memasukki bagian tubuhnya, bergerak maju—mundur demi memperluas ruang geraknya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia benar—benar bahagia karena ada yang mau mengakui dengan pasti dirinya adalah seorang lelaki.

Dia lelaki terbaik yang sangat kuat.

"Aku yang terbaik."

"Kau segalanya."

Jari kedua—

Naruto mengerang tidak nyaman, rasa sakit kian menjadi—jadi, saat dua jari di dalam anusnya itu mulai melakukan gerakkan menggunting melebarkan. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman, namun tak sekali pun dia mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Dia sudah menjadi milik sang raja Uchiha seutuhnya.

Dia harus mengabdikan diri dan melakukan apa pun yang Uchiha Sasuke kehendakkan.

"Mungkin aku memang gila, tapi sepertinya kutukan itu terjadi padaku." Sasuke kali ini bicara sendiri, membuat Naruto membiarkannya tak ada niat untuk menanggapi. Iris biru itu hanya menatap pemuda _raven_ yang kini duduk di atasnya dengan mata sayu, kening mengernyit menahan sakit. "Aku jatuh cinta, padamu, bahkan hanya saat melihat lukisanmu."

"Aku memang bisa membuat banyak lelaki bertekuk lutut di kakiku."

"Bahkan disaat begini pun, kau masih sempat menyombongkan diri di depanku, Namikaze? Rasakan ini!" Sasuke tersenyum sebal, ia memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga, bergerak zig—zag membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan lalu tertawa.

Apa pernah dia sesenang ini sebelumnya?

Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa diterima apa—adanya, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang begitu menganggapnya berharga padahal sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Uchiha bungsu tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai konsentrasi mencari titik inti agar bisa membuat Naruto mengenyahkan rasa sakitnya dan berganti nikmat. Jari—jarinya bergerak maju—mundur kian cepat seolah tidak mengenal lelah.

"Ahn!"

Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan. Dia terus menubruk titik yang sama, menghantamnya kian semangat saat wajah _tan_ kemerahan itu mulai terlihat keenaknya dengan bibir bengkak terus mengerang nikmat. Membangkitkan libido sang Uchiha sampai ke ubun—ubun.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan penderitaan menghampirimu lagi." Sasuke menarik jari—jarinya kembali, membuat si pirang menatapnya sebal karena dirinya yang sudah melayang nyaris klimaks kembali dijatuhkan ke muka bumi. Uchiha tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik." Miliknya mulai ia arahkan, kaki jenjang itu dia buka lebar—lebar. Tersenyum menenangkan, bendak gemuk panjang itu mulai menerobos masuk perlahan, membuat dua tangan yang kini mencengkeram kedua bahunya mencakar dalam meninggalkan luka goresan.

"Berbagilah rasa sakit itu denganku." Sasuke menahan napas. Dia tahu persis apa yang Naruto rasakan, walau pun kepedihan yang mereka jalani sejak awal memang berseberangan. Di mana orangtua mereka, tidak, lebih tepatnya sang ayah menuntut –memaksa— mereka menjadi pribadi yang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita, ahk!" Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha meminimalisir desahan nakal yang keluar dari bibirnya, airmata mengalir menyusuri sudut, meninggalkan jejak—jejak yang langsung sang Uchiha jilat tanpa pikir panjang. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Yah, kenapa harus aku?" Sasuke setengah terpejam, pinggulnya bergerak maju—mundur mencari kenikmatan duniawi. Terlempar ke masa lalu di mana dirinya sering mendapat hukuman dan cacian hanya karena tidak bisa sempurna seperti seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Dia dipandang sebelah mata.

Bagi ayahnya, Sasuke mati jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya hidup hanya menjadi beban yang sama sekali tidak bisa sang ayah banggakan.

Mereka tenggelam dalam luka masing—masing, di tengah percumbuan panas yang sedang berlangsung di atas ranjang yang kian berderit.

"Kalau aku dilatih, aku akan menjadi pangeran yang hebat seperti _Nii_—_sama_."

"Sejauh apa pun mereka memaksa, aku tetaplah bukan seorang Uchiha sempurna seperti Itachi."

Pelukan itu kian mengerat. Naruto dengan napas memburu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher sang Uchiha, ia menjilat keringat yang mengalir dari batang lehernya, melenguh saat sang Uchiha balas meremas bokongnya kian kuat.

"Pa—Paduka. Ugh!" Naruto mengerang, ia mulai berani membalas ciumannya, Sasuke yang menarik dagunya paksa kemudian mengajaknya bermain lidah.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, mengecup dengan kelopak mata yang kembali terbuka dan menatap Naruto lembut. "Cukup hanya Sasuke saja, Naruto."

"Yah." Naruto terkekeh. Tubuhnya terhentak—hentak, dia amat berusaha mempertahankan sedikit kesadarannya yang tersisa agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan sang Uchiha. "Sasukeee…"

"Saat terangsang begini, suaramu lebih lelaki." Sasuke balas terkekeh. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin tidak teratur. "Kalau dilihat secara seksama, kau tidak cantik sama sekali. Kau tampan."

"Aku memang tampan." Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya, membuka matanya dan balas menatap sang Uchiha. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Lebih tampan darimu."

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Mereka tertawa. Kembali saling memeluk dan melumat, melepaskan topeng masing—masing demi membuka kehidupan baru. Saling menunjukkan jati diri karena sudah pasti bisa menerima kekurangan antar satu sama lain.

"Kau partner tidur yang cerewet."

"Kukira semua Uchiha pendiam."

"Aku tidak bisa diam jika kau sedang menyodorkan bokongmu untuk dimasukki penisku."

"Aku tidak menyodorkan bokongku, kau sendiri yang memaksakan penismu masuk ke dalam anusku."

"Kau memang bukan wanita." Sasuke mendecih. Sesaat sebelum dirinya merasa perutnya mulai mual ingin mengeluarkan cairan. Ia balas tersenyum saat Naruto kembali tertawa. Ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasa jadi diri sendiri. Mereka kini sudah bebas dari aturan yang dulu mengekang ingin membuat mereka mati. "Tidak ada wanita yang akan berkata sekotor itu apalagi dengan posisi agung seperti Puteri."

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku menyukai mulutmu yang kotor." Sasuke mengejang, beberapa detik setelah miliknya seolah diremat akibat orgasme yang si pirang alami. Napas mereka memburu, cairannya menyembur beberapa kali di lubang si _blonde_.

Tubuhnya ambruk.

Napas mereka terputus, satu—satu. Tapi hanya beberapa menit, setelah mendapatkan lagi sedikit tenaga pasca klimaks yang luar biasa, mereka tertawa.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, "kau akan membuatku mati karena kehabisan sperma."

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang hal itu." Naruto balas memeluknya, tersenyum tipis lalu merangsek ke dalam pelukan sang Uchiha. Mereka tertidur dalam posisi miring. "Aku mulai merasa tidak menyesal mengenalmu."

_Dan cinta memang tidak ada yang tahu kapan datangnya?_

_Tidak bisa ditentukan jatuh pada siapa?_

_Tidak bisa diarahkan kepada orang lain hanya karena sebuah rasa yang salah._

_Cinta adalah sebuah ketulusan._

_Fraksi—fraksi aneh yang membentuk sebuah kejanggalan._

_Sebuah dosa yang akan membuat manusia bahagia—_

_Atau mati karenanya._

**The end**

**Perasaan Nay aja, ato makin bawah sikap Sasuke malah lebih mirip my boncel Heichou alias Rivaille, ya? Heheu **

**Ahhh… Nay suka puisi pas ending. Sasukey emang jago kalo masalah bikin puisi cinta—cintaan. Dasar playgirl gagal move on. Hahahaha**

**Nay yakin pas Nay kirim cerita ini kedia buat di—beta, lemonnya lebih agak gimana gitu. Pas dibalikin kok malah lebih panjang dan jumlah desah—desahnya makin dikit? Bercinta lagi galau gitu kesannya.**

**But… makasih udah mau diajak kolaborasi. Walo ngabisin waktu dua bulan karena terus—terusan ngerombak sikap Naruto yang cowok jadi agak cewek.**

**Ini adalah oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah Nay tulis loh. nembus 13K. biasanya nulis 4k aja udah jarang. Tapi cerita ini emang bikin harus dapet perhatian lebih biar gak melenceng dari ide awalnya. Semoga hasilnya gak bikin kecewa.**

**Happy Birthday my lovely Uzumaki Naruto, Happy Birthday juga buat Sasuke yang telat 3 bulan. Maaf kadomu yang dulu Nay ganti Itachi gara—gara sebel. Ampe apartemen keganti apartachin. Hahaha**

**Happy birthday Sasukey OnyxBlue—Sky, semoga kesialanmu di September kemarin terganti keberuntungan di bulan ini,**

**Happy birthday buat Nay sediri. Semoga di umur ke—20 makin dewasa dan gak labil lagi.**

**Happy birthday juga buat semua Kizuna yang ulang tahun di bulan ini.**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya.**

**Dan hai, buat yang juga dapet flame kayak Nay tadi siang dari orang yang ngakunya NSL padahal Nay yakin bukan. Dia Cuma cari perkara aja buat bikin fanswar antara SNL ma NSL. Jangan kepancing, ya. Apalagi ampe balik nyerang para author NS sebagai pelampiasan. Anggep aja angin lalu –kentut-. Bikin udara bau sebentar terus ilang gak nampakin lagi wujud. Kalo takut kena flame, blokir aja akunnya, kalo dia nekad review gak log in, hapus aja komennya yang awalnya pasti disaring sama moderate. Kalo dia bikin akun baru, blokir lagi. Hahahaha.**

**Dia paling penyuka pairing lain yang pengen bikin mental auhor SN pada down, di screenplays, dulu Nay sempet ngalamin. Di mana seorang flamer ngaku Wonkyulovers nyerang KyuMinLovers, tapi di ff Wonkyu, dia ngaku sebagai KyuMinLovers yang lagi pengen menjajah. Jangan ampe terpancing #Angkattelunjuk**

**Trims**


End file.
